


The news

by Jskaoawkegeh



Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hanging Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jskaoawkegeh/pseuds/Jskaoawkegeh
Summary: Why am I doing this
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Random one shots I might turn into stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090136





	The news

She sighs and falls back onto the bed, she lolls her head to the side. She was staring "Take a picture it'll last longer" she joked.

"And if I do?" Her eyes crinkle playfully, mirth shining through.

"Well" she props herself up "you, my dear will have a picture of pretty ol' me." She flops back down.

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture. "Hey..I need to talk to you.."

"What is it?" Rolls her body over to face her. 

"I- I have to leave in two days, I would like to see the fireworks with you." She fidgets.

"What? Why are you telling me this now and not earlier, ho- why would you-" she sits up and frantically starts talking to the other girl.

"I'm sorry"

The two words immediately silenced her "For the record I would like to go with you" she says quietly.

"Great it's a date." She cheers, smiling.


End file.
